1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-function pedals for bicycles and, more particularly, to multi-function pedals, which comprise a pair of bicycles pedals for road-racing and cross-racing purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1A, a prior-art bicycle pedal comprises a front clasp 2 and a pivotable rear clasp 3 both disposed on a pedal body 1. Further, said rear clasp 3 is provided with torsion by a torsion spring to normally keep fastened. A cleat, which is settled on the sole of a common bicycle-racing shoe, can be retained between the front clasp 2 and rear clasp 3 to fix the user's foot thereon so that a possible injury to the foot caused by accidental slips can whereby be avoided.
Since bicycle races are generally divided into road races and cross races which require different riding skills and conditions, the pedal is designed with a road-racing set and a cross-racing set on each side having various dimension and shapes for the user's option.
However, the prior-art pedal, as shown in FIG. 1B, may usually stay vertical to the ground when being installed on a bicycle because of the different weights of its two ends caused by the improper arrangement of components. It would be difficult for the user to hook the small cleat (about only 3 to 4 cm2) of a racing shoe between the clasps readily because a further manual adjustment of the pedal may be required.